Sane Like Us
by InsecureInsanity
Summary: "I'm serious! You are indeed the loveliest girl within these walls, darling." AU. First few chapters are set before the events of Outlast. Rated M for Violence, Language and Sexual Content. Regular updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hello one and all!**

**First off, before we start, this will mostly be set around my OC, who is, a Psycho. Not completely over the edge enough to be a Variant (Yet), but enough to warrant him being in such a place like this. Later on, I will introduce other characters (Such as Park, Gluskin, etc)**

**I will also be introducing a side female character soon as well, just to bring a bit of kindness and sanity to the story xD**

**Also, I have recently made an Outlast tumblr, so people can see my art (Which some pics may be based on my fic) the link to it is on my profile.**

**Most chapters will be in first person, just so people can get an insight to how the main character's mind works.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Rated M for Violence, Language and Sexual Content**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Forgetful

How long have I been here for?

That question constantly swirls around the mess that is my mind. Well, others say it's a mess, but to be quite frank, I think I'm perfectly fine. Ok, so I get the odd sadistic impulse, who doesn't these days?

Apparently acting them out is frowned upon though.

Which is why I find myself here, inside this looney bin, staring up at the ceiling. My light had long since died, casting a dreadful shadow across my cell. As much as I hate to admit it; darkness makes my skin crawl. Reminds me of too many things from my past, things that must stay in the past. Despite the fact these arseholes kept reminding me about what happened all those years ago. Want me to relive them in my mind.

One would think they're trying to make me insane.

_How rude._

My thoughts are disturbed - as per usual - by my next door neighbour. An idiot, who thinks shouting and banging his head into the cell bars is a good idea. Every day he does it, and every day his face looks worse and worse. Though, that could also be due to that damned machine as well.

I turn on the mattress, shoulder sinking into the rather uncomfortable material as I watch the insane man. As irritating as he could be, seeing him in pain and discomfort did satisfy me in a small way. I even find myself smiling at the sight of blood trickling down the other's broken face. A rare thing for me to do these days; smile.

Not much to smile about. Between being locked in here, my therapy sessions and the threat of that damned machine. So, these little moments of delight I had to savour quickly. I see no problem in finding bliss in other's pain. That's how everyone thinks, surely.

"You won't take me!"

Oh, here he goes again. This will go on til the man knocks himself out against the bars. It had become the insane blokes routine; Scream, shout, smash face, knock out. All I could do is watch and find amusement. Though soon enough, he sees me watching, and his frustrations turn my way. "Stop smiling, pretty boy!" He spits though bloodied lips, causing one of my eyebrows to rise slightly. Ahh yes, a little pet name that idiot had chosen for me.

Though I hate it with a passion. Someone else called me that in the past. A man who was now worm food in the ground, like he should be. "Just you wait, pretty boy. The machine will eat you too. Will eat your brain til nothing is left!" His face smashed against the bars, harder this time, splattering right red blood across the cell floor. "They won't take me! Not again... no... I'll keep my brain. Won't have me!"

There was a sickening crunch, like music to my ears, before the patient crumpled to the ground. Fantastic, it seemed he knocked himself out at last.

No... wait a second. I've seen enough dead bodies to know what had actually happened to him. So intrigued by this I was, I slid off the bed and plodded towards him. His eyes were wide and lifeless, nose completely caved in as blood trickled from his many facial wounds. The moron had managed to kill himself! I could feel my smile widen somewhat at the sight, even moving a hand to poke at the flesh.

Of course, it wasn't long until men arrived in the small room. The camera in the corner having informed them of my neighbours death. They usually weren't in a hurry to clean messes up, but it seemed they needed the cell for someone else. They were less then gentle with the corpse, yanking the deceased onto a stretcher before wheeling him out. I've always wondered what they do with the corpses here. Do they burn them? Bury them? Leave them in a pile to rot under the sun? Goodness I should stop thinking about it before I work myself up!

And soon enough, I was alone again in my dark cell.

The silence is welcomed, maybe now I can get some peaceful sleep. Hah, fat chance I guess. Damned nightmares, every night. Even worse without the comforting glow from my light. It's as if they know I hate the dark, which is why they refuse to fix it in my cell.

Bastards.

I find myself back upon the dirty mattress, eyes staring up at the ceiling. 314. That was how many cracks there were. Yes, so long had I been in this particular cell, I had actually managed to count every single mark there was. Not much else to do. Maybe my next neighbour would be more entertaining? Or would they lumber me with yet another mindless creature set about on destroying themselves?

As delightful as it was to watch a man break down and rumble like that, I kind of miss having a decent conversation. It's frustrating to say the least.

Wait. Didn't I ask myself a question earlier?

Goodness, I am so forgetful these days. For the smaller details; the Doctors here refused to let me forget about the important things. The things that made me into the man I am today.

What was the question again...

Ah yes! How long had I been here?

All that effort to remember, and I can't even answer my own question. How frustrating. It feels like I have been here for so, so long. A few years perhaps? Or maybe months...? It's hard to tell. I fold my hands over my chest, thumbs twiddling as I try my hardest to think. To try and remember when I came to this place.

But again, I am interrupted by something tapping against the bars. I ignore them. As always. It frustrates the guards, and I love doing such things. "Oi, Evans." The impatient voice called out. I finally look in the direction of the guard... Jerry was it? I'm terrible at remembering names. Even my own sometimes. They usually just refer to me as 'patient'. Rarely would they use my name, except the few guards around. "Don't get too comfortable alone. Your new buddy will be arriving soon. Quite a hand full apparently."

Outstanding.

"Can't wait.." I replied in a usual sarcastic tone. By the sounds of it, they were going to put another mindless creature next to me.

Maybe I should rest now while I can. I wasn't going anywhere for a while...

Wait...

Is... that a new crack in the ceiling? Damn..! Now I'll have to recount them all, make sure I have the right number in my head. Otherwise, it's going to bother me all night.

Or is it day?

I'm not sure.

Anyway...

1...2...3...4...

* * *

**Chapters will be longer from here on out I think. This is just to get a feel of Evans.**

**He's not quite 'Bat shit crazy', but neither is he really sane xD**

**Don't worry, I will be adding the actual events of Outlast later, I'm simply building up to it xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Originally I wasn't going to introduce Gluskin for a while. But my friend bribed me to put him in early.**

**You know, to keep things interesting.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rated M for Violence, Language and Sexual Content.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The new guy

The smell of blood was rather distracting, but I was determined to figure out the new number of cracks in the ceiling. Why yes, I do get a little obsessive over small things like this. With the darkness, it was rather difficult to achieve this, but I was getting there.

So into this I was, I pretty much ignored the commotion going on as people entered the small room. Probably bringing in my new neighbour. Couldn't care less, not when there was counting to be done. It may not be the most exciting event, but it kept my mind occupied. I'd rather be counting marks then thinking about certain events in my life.

I couldn't help but frown as the sound of the cage door slamming shut distracted me momentarily. With my hands now firmly clamped over my ears to block out every other noise, I was so close to finishing my goal.

So... close... now.

"What?!" I suddenly roar out in frustration upon finishing the count. "313?! There are less?! How can that be possible?" I wasn't even aware I was speaking my frustrations out loud. A habit of mine apparently. Inner dialogue was impossible when I was pissed off like this.

"Excuse me?"

It was only then I registered the new comer. Whose voice was rather... well spoken? Impossible... non of the morons here could string a proper sentence together. Reluctantly I glance over, looking across my cell towards the one next to me. Well that's a surprise. The figure looking back at me was a rather well built guy - not something you see everyday here. Most of the men were scrawny, scarred and deformed. Not this man it seems. Maybe he hadn't been here for long?

Lucky guy if that was the case. Though little did I know at the time, he had been in here for as long as I have.

Those piercing blue eyes seem to look over me with curiosity; most likely due to my little out burst from before. Those eyes... they remind me of someone. Someone I despise. Oh dear, murderous impulses were starting to build up. Alas, as there was no way for me to vent out such feelings, I had to push it back. Simply ignore it. Otherwise, I'll explode!

I quickly close my own eyes, took in a deep breath, before pointing up to the ceiling. "I was counting." Opening my eyes again, I see the new comer also looking up towards my ceiling. "A mark has vanished."

"Maybe you counted wrong?"

"I'm never wrong." I was quick to correct in a sharp manner. The nerve, accusing me of such things. "It's just gone." Really, I shouldn't get angry over such a small thing. The new comer was silent again, simply watching me. "You." I huff, causing him to perk up somewhat. "What's your name?"

Well, considering this man could actually speak, I might as well ask. Not that I'm going to remember his name in the future. "Oh... I'm Edward. Though, people call me Eddie." He replied with ease, sitting rather tense upon his bed. There was silence, as if he was expecting me to say something.

Was there something I was suppose to say? Gosh, it had been so long since I last had a conversation with someone. A proper conversation. "Oh!" It hit me. "Where are my manners... I'm-" Fuck, what was my name again? I swear that guard from before used it. "Evans. Yes... that's my name I think."

The smallest of smiles seems to appear on Eddie's face. "You're unsure of your own name?"

"Too busy counting to remember such trivial things." I wave my hand in a dismissive manner. Despite the fact I want to claw those enticing eyes out, his voice was strangely soothing to me. How bizarre. No doubt he would change over the next few weeks; they all did. Soon, he would be screaming madness and slamming into the bars. Smash that handsome face of his into a messy, bloody pulp. Gosh, just the thought made my blood turn hot.

I really had to stop thinking like this. But recently, the more time I spent in that ghastly machine, the more excited I got when thinking of such things. Which only added to my frustrations; considering I couldn't act them out in here. I couldn't do anything. Hell, I couldn't even touch myself with that damned camera watching. I'm all for putting on a show, but having guards show up was not something I overly desired.

"Are you ok?"

I was brought out of my heated thoughts as Eddie spoke up. Seemed he had also noticed my current state. Or maybe I said something out loud? Hell if I know, or care for that matter. "I'm perfectly fine." I lie with ease, watching the larger man briefly. Another moment of awkward silence washed over us, but seeing the larger man shift upon the bed, it was clear Eddie wished to speak. A talker was he? Must love the sound of his own voice.

Then again, he did have such a lovely voice... wonder what his screams sound like..

"What?" I suddenly ask, tilting my head to one side. This silence was irritating now. As much as I was looking forward to some peace and quiet, this awkward silence going on was far worse then the previous patient's screams.

He moves a hand up tracing a finger around the edge of his face. "The scars you have..."

Ahh, I had almost forgotten about that. My own hands moved up, fingertips tracing over the thin scaring all around my face. A dark time for me. And the reason I avoid mirrors as if they were the plague. Hate them. Hate my own reflection. "Curious about them, huh? Such a thrilling and intriguing story it is." I spoke with narrowed eyes, contemplating whether I should speak of the matter. Then realised; why should I? I didn't tell my sob story to the shrink, I wasn't about to tell them to this stranger. "Tough. I'm not in the mood to talk about myself. You'll just have to stay curious."

A small joking laugh left Eddie. "Quite the tease, aren't you."

Not quite the reaction I was expecting, but I went along with it. "And what about you with your bizarre haircut?" I asked in return, noting the fact he kept the majority of his head shaved, apart of a slicked back patch of rich dark hair.

"Bizarre?" He repeated in confusion, moving a hand to stroke through the locks. "I don't think it is. Ladies seem to like it."

"Ladies man, huh? Should have known." I commented with a snort. Most of the men here were. Not me; I hate them. Then again, I hate most people anyway. Especially... no, I won't think of such a person right now. It will sour my mood.

"What's not to love about them?" He perked up, smiling from ear to ear as if reliving some delightful memories. Past girlfriends perhaps? To hell if I know. But, at the same time, behind those blue eyes I could see a flash of hatred as well. Despite the fact he was speaking so highly of the fairer sex, there was no hiding the fact from me that some kind of hatred towards them was buried deep down.

Safe to say I was now very curious about this man. He was obviously troubled, and like a moth to the flame, I'm attracted to such things.

Eddie kept his gaze on me. "Do you not like women?" He asked in a rather shocked manner. As if a man hating women was simply impossible.

I sneer lightly. "I'm not exactly their biggest fan." I refuse to give the honest answer. He doesn't need to know about it. "I just prefer to be alone."

"But how can you start a family alone?"

"Family?"

He extended his hands. "Isn't that the best wish someone could have? A perfect wife, beautiful children. It's one of my biggest dreams!"

Was this man even insane? I was starting to doubt it. He sounded charming, had normal dreams a man of his age would have. So why the hell was he in here? Must be more to it then this. "I doubt you're going to find a wife here, _luv_. It's mostly men... though I think there's a female shrink. Who knows? Maybe she'll be the one."

Did I just call him 'luv'? That's a first, I haven't called anyone that for a while. Even now my British background reared it's jolly head and made me say such a silly little thing.

"I doubt I'll see her though. There's nothing wrong with me. I had a perfect childhood, fantastic parents. Everything was just perfect." Something flashed in his eyes again that made me doubt what he was saying. And part of me was awfully tempted to voice this out.

The sadistic side of me wanted to provoke the man. Don't ask why, it's just how I am.

"So why are you here?"

He was quiet for a moment, as if wondering that himself. Did he not know? Even I know why I'm here, not that I thought I was insane mind you. My actions felt natural and justified to me.

"I'm not sure to be honest. All I did was make them look even more beautiful."

Alarm bells ringing now. Maybe he was a loon after all. "Them?" I found myself asking, morbid curiosity urging me on.

He nodded his head. "Those women. They were already so beautiful, but, I made them perfect." He spoke so casually about it, even though that hatred was embedded behind blue eyes.

I could already feel my mouth beginning to salivate. What did he do to them? Whatever it was, it must have been horrific and twisted if it led to him being in here. I wanted to know... want to know more. Usually I wouldn't get this excited about things happening to women; I preferred destroying men to be quite frank. But... those damned sessions were making all forms of violence seem so delectable to me.

"You're doing it again."

I blink, realising my face is flush with excitement. Dammit. Dammit all. "Bollocks.." I mutter under my breath. "Bloody bollocks. Bloody stupid, bloody-"

"Goodness, you sound like a dirty mouthed sailor." Eddie pipped up, interrupting my stream of curses.

"What can I say? I'm not perfect." Well not completely anyway.

"I'm sure someone will make an honest man out of you someday."

Did he really just say such a thing to me? I laugh. I laugh _hard_. For the first time in what feels like forever. It's a rather foreign sound to my ears, but I can't help it. An honest man? Out of me? How utterly hilarious! My chest even starts to ache from it, causing me to clutch at my dirtied shirt.

"Y-you.." I managed to blurt out between fits of laughter. "You... are hilarious, you know that?"

Eddie seemed rather confused. "What's so funny about that?"

Slowly I recover, taking in gulps of air to calm myself. "If you ever get to know me, you'll realise that making me an honest person, is pretty much impossible."

* * *

**It's rather difficult to write a pre-game Eddie. Considering the lack of information there is on his background.**

**So I have to work with the little I have, and add a bit extra to fit his profile, and to explain the reason he does the things he does in the game. Whilst keeping him in character as much as I can.**

**Soon, there will be a chapter from his point of view. Because I can't get enough with how his mind work.**

**Quite the challenge!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Don't worry folks, soon I'll explain why Evans is the way he is. It'll all become clear.**

**It's quite fun to write two dominant figures clashing. Evans has really met his match it seems.**

**Rated M for Violence, Language and Sexual Content**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Say Please

A few days have passed since Eddie became my neighbour. I think. So hard to keep track of time down here.

Was he talking again? That man was always talking. Lucky for him I like his voice, otherwise I would have tried to go for Eddie by now.

I was laid back against my bed whilst Eddie chatted on and on about his many dreams and wishes. All seemed to revolve around finding that perfect someone. It was almost an obsession to him. I found it rather baffling. But I made no attempt to stop the older man. I had my reasons. Well one. His voice. Why did his voice calm me so? When ever other part of me wanted nothing more then to rip into him?

How baffling this is.

Like every other man I've met before, I want nothing more then to hurt him; break him. Even kill him. Ripe out those perfect blues and shove them down his throat. Somehow though, his voice...

Deep down, it pissed me off even more. There must be a reason I feel even more murderous towards this man then my usual _prey_.

"Oi, Eddie."

He was in mid sentence when I interrupt him. "Yes?" He replied, sounding rather irritated that I stopped him. I didn't really know what he was talking about at the time; something about a honeymoon perhaps? I was listening to the sound, not the words.

"Do you have any siblings?"

There was a pause, the older man obviously thinking about this. "No?"

"So you're not an older brother?"

"Well... no."

I frown. So that's not the reason why I hated him so. Maybe it was the eyes? They were indeed beautiful, just like... yes, that must be it. That must be the reason why I feel so strongly about this. How irritating. Being locked up beside a man I wanted nothing more then to harm, yet, never being able to. It was going to be torture. It was going to send me over the edge, surely.

"Why do you ask?"

I look back to Eddie, who seemed genuinely curious about my questioning. "I hate older brothers." I reply with ease, not wanting to think of such things.

Eddie actually looked hurt for a moment. "So.. you asked such a question because you hate me?"

Why the hell did that upset him? Being hated by someone? Great, was he the kind of person who wanted to love and be loved by everyone? A people pleaser? A normal person might find that cute, but not me. I lack the ability to love, so he would get no such thing from me. "A bit." I huff.

Suddenly, he smiles. "I'll change that."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll change how you feel about me." He replied with a rather confident nod of his head.

A snort left my lips. "Doubtful."

"You'll see."

He was pissing me off again. Why did he need me to like him anyway? He didn't even bloody know me. "And how do you intend for this to happen?"

Eddie simply smiled at me with that damned confident smile. It made me falter briefly. Just for a second. For a moment, I desired to know what was going through his mind. What he was thinking. Planning. Despite his charming, social nature, there was something... intimidating about him.

Intimidating? Did I really just think that? Must be something wrong with me today. Nothing intimidated me. Not since I rid my world of the source of fear long ago.

Maybe that's why they put this man here. They knew he would push all my buttons. Would set me off.

Well, I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction!

"Give who the satisfaction?"

Fuck. I spoke out loud again, didn't I? "No one." I huffed, flipping over onto my other side to face away from Eddie. Yet again that silence drifted over us, causing my mind to spin and think of dark things. Things I needed to keep back, keep forgotten. Damn this darkness. "Say something."

"Hmmm?"

"Say something."

Ok, I was talking in a rather demanding tone. It's just who I was. And it seemed Eddie didn't appreciate my tone of voice. "Please?" I hear him reply, his tone sounding more demanding then my own.

"What?"

"Say please. It's only polite."

"I don't say please."

"Then I'm going to go quiet."

This was not a man I was going to be able to order around easily it seemed. The others were pretty easy to manipulate, especially once that machine broke them. But not Eddie. How infuriating. Men should do as I tell them. That's how things worked around here, around my cell. My _territory_.

"Just... say something."

Silence.

My frustration only grew with each passing second.

"Do it."

Again, still silence. It was as if he was mocking me behind my back. I was practically barking at him now.

"Anything. Say anything."

Really? He was going to stay silent until I said that damned word? Stubborn man. I wasn't about to-

"Please?"

Seriously, did that word just come out of my mouth? Was I that desperate to destroy the silence around me? Disgusting... unbelievable... what the hell was wrong with me? I do not cater to others, I make them cater to me.

"Much better." He replied in a chirpy fashion, causing my body to tense. Fucker. I can't believe he got me to say it. "What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't care." I partially snapped, keeping my back turned to him. "Just fuckin' talk about something."

"One might think you just like the sound of my voice."

"Keep this up and I'll tell you to shut the fuck up."

He chuckled. "But I thought you wanted me to speak?"

Well I did... but I didn't want him to say such things about me. Even if they were true... to a certain extent.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Would you like me to keep talking?"

"What do you bloody think?"

Another laugh, be it a bit strained, left the older man. "Such a vulgar mouth you have, Evans."

"You haven't seen vulgar yet..."

There was a small pause, causing me to considering turning around to face the other. To snap at him. To tell him to do as he was told. Until he spoke up again. "Should I repeat the question? Considering you never answered me."

A sigh escapes my tense lips. "My answer is yes, dammit!" I snapped yet again. But it seems Eddie wasn't going to comply. Fuck, was he waiting for another please? Are you serious? If he thought this was the best way for me to like him, he had another thing coming. I was only growing to hate him even more. "I'm not saying it again." My words seemed to be be ignored; and the silence was getting to me again.

This guy... I seriously wanted to kill him.

"Yes please."

Through clenched teeth I hissed out those words. Luckily, Eddie accepted them. "Was that so hard?"

I refrain from arguing. It would only lead to the man demanding I say please for something again. I'll make him pay for that, just you see.

Eddie seemed to hum in a thoughtful manner, as if trying to figure out what to say. In the end, what he did next was rather surprising.

He was... singing?

It wasn't like the deranged sing song chant most patients dribbled out. This was a proper song, a song he was singing quite well. As if he had memorised it word for word.

_"When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be."_

It's not a song I was familiar with. But... as ashamed as I am to admit it, I was rather intrigued. To be honest, with the dreams he had shared with me previously, the song suited Eddie to a tee.

_"I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind, I will have to look around until the right one I have found."_

Not gonna find one here. I managed to restrain myself from saying that out loud.

_"I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad."_

Dammit. I wanted to carry on being pissed off at him. But that damned voice. It calmed me so much I can't help but relax against the bed. How infuriating. One moment he makes me tense, angry and full of hatred. Like most people. The next, I'm laying here as if I've been sedated. It was ridiculous, this strange sort of power he had over me. And over the last few days, it had only gotten worse.

I hate him. With a passion.

There was no doubt about it.

The first moment I get to, I'm going to kill him. Rip him apart. Take everything away from him. His smile, his voice, those damned eyes. All of it.

"Did you fall asleep?"

Seemed he had stopped singing. Twisting upon my bed, I don't hesitate to give him a death stare. "Of course not." He doesn't look at all intimidated by me. I'll change that. Give it a few days and I'll be the one to change him. I'm hunched against my mattress, trying to think of the best way to do it. Surely he had a weakness, something I could use against him. To manipulate him.

It was just a matter of time until I found it. And when I did...

Eddie went straight back to singing, forcing my body to pretty much shut down. I simply was not used to being so relaxed, and soon, I found my world going dark. The older man's words echoing through my mind as sleep took over.

Damn him.

* * *

**And another chapter dooone!**

**Excited about the next chapter. Therapy session. Evan's past is pretty brutal, just to warn you guys. Also yes, Evan's is pretty... dog like most times. It's how he deals with things.**

**Also, thank you for the reviews. I'll answer any questions directed at me at the bottom of chapters from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**On a roll!**

**This chapter is introducing the Therapist. Who will become a side character for now. But still plays a very important role in the story. She'll pop in and out as the story progresses. The date shows this is set a while before the events of the game! Chapter is in 3rd person this time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rated M for Violence, Language and Sexual content**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Observant

Case Number : **193**  
Patient : **Thomas Evans**  
Consultation Dated : **2012.04.01**  
Initial Date of Patient Consult : **2012.02.04**  
Patient Age : **29**  
Gender : **Male**

THERAPY STATUS:  
**Patient is still reluctant to talk during his interviews. After his last session inside the Mophogenic Engine, his aggression has become worse. Smallest hints of his past concerning the events of his older brother can send him into a frenzy. Caution is advised. Restraints to be used during transport and interviews. Under no circumstances is to be left alone with no guards present.**

DIAGNOSTICS:  
**Rashes forming on chest and stomach. Minimal risk. Hormone therapy to continue as normal.**

Note:  
**To achieve verbal stimulation, please use contents included.**

-.-.-

Dr Maria Night glanced up from the document, looking over towards the patient in question as she tucked a loose strand of black hair behind her ear. Evans stared back at her, as if assessing the young woman. Sizing her up. Like an alpha dog eyeing up a new comer. She had seen it all before; even though Maria had only recently transferred here. But it was strange. All the documents based upon this man made him sound like a violent killer.

But he just didn't look the part.

Evans wasn't exactly a large man. Quite short for his age, but well built. Probably from all the time he spends fighting with others. His face was soft; youthful, despite the scarring. Which looked as if someone had tried to cut the skin away completely. Which, Evans had tried to. According to his notes, Evans had tried to cut his own face off during a very distressing time for him, though was caught and stopped by one of the nurses caring for him. Which resulted in her being stabbed in the arm by the patient.

Even to this day, no one knows why he tried to disfigure himself in such a way. Evans refused to speak about the incident, or anything related to it. It was going to be hard, to dig this man out of his aggressive shell. She did try her hardest this time; ask about his day, how he was doing with the Mophogenic Machine, his dream state. But Evans refused to speak. They had been sitting here for some time, and still, not a peep.

Maria didn't really want to use the photos given to her. They were... unsettling. Crime photos of bloodied, mutilated bodies of several young men. All of which had their eyes gouged out and their hands chopped off, along with their genitalia. Had Evans done this?

Never judge a book by its cover they say.

And it applied to the gentle faced Evans.

Pulling the photos out of the small folder, she placed them upon the table in front of the restrained young man. Spreading them out so he could see each one clearly. "Evans." She spoke in a soft tone, gaining the patient's attention before tapping a finger against the photos. "Have a look at these for me, will you please?"

Asking this man politely seemed to go a long way. Evans didn't respond well to orders. And so, he looked down. Finally, some sort of reaction; a smile gently tugging at his lips. He was... happy? A sight like this seemed to delight him. As if killing these men had been the correct thing to do. In his troubled mind, it had been.

"How do you feel?" Maria asks him, keeping her tone gentle. Even though he had done horrific things, she had read on his past. About what had happened to him. Many might think his actions were justified, considering he was a victim, but the Doctor didn't. Evan's needed help. Needed therapy. Maybe then he could over come his past, lead some kind of normal life, without being haunted by these embedded emotions.

Little did she know about the true purpose of this place. It wasn't Murkoff's intention to cure the insane here.

"Evans." Maria spoke again, trying to gain the young man's attention. His piercing blue eyes were fixated upon the pictures.

Finally his stare broke to look up at her. "How do I feel?" He spoke for the first time. A rather chipper, British accent. Rather uncommon in a place like this. "Happy? Delighted? Proud?"

"Why is that?"

Evans gave her a confused look. "Why would I not? Isn't it a good thing to clean dirt off the streets? That's exactly what I did."

"And you think this was the correct way to bring them to justice?"

Again, he looked confused, head tilting to the side like a quizzical dog. "I do not understand the question. You think I did a bad thing?"

Maria would say yes, because that was the correct answer. But she had to choose her words correctly. One wrong move would set this man off into a frenzy. And considering he had taken out the previous interviewer - having not been properly secured to the chair - Maria knew she had to keep the other as calm as possible.

It wouldn't matter to him who she was, if provoked, Evans would not hesitate to attack like a rabid animal. It's just how he was.

"No, Evans. What they did to you was inexcusable, but-"

"Don't." The young man suddenly snapped, lip twitching up to expose sharp white teeth. "Don't bring it up."

"It's ok, Evans. I won't." She tried to reassure him, pulling the photos away. Though, this didn't seem to agree with him; Evans obviously liking the sight of his work. "And what about the attacks after then? Why do you think they deserved such a fate?"

He had grown quiet again. For a moment. "They shouldn't have tried to control me."

"They were trying to help you."

At this point, she was talking about the medical staff. Several nurses and doctors - including the previous interviewer - suffered at his hand. He had turned on them in an instant, despite the fact they were trying to help him.

"They shouldn't have touched me. Permission. Permission is needed... I don't want their dirty hands on me... I don't want them looking at me like that... disgusting..."

He fell silent again.

Another photo was brought out. One of a handsome young man, with piercing blue eyes and rich blonde hair. Much like Evans. They looked remarkably similar, which was no surprise, considering this was his older brother. Evans' first victim. "How about this?"

His whole body tensed up. The aggression flashed to fear at the image. Eyes wide, nostrils flared as he tried to keep his breathing steady. "Take it away.." He growled, that fear slowly turning back to it's usual aggression. "I said take it away!" This. This was the source of his fear. Just the image of his older brother was enough to send him into a frenzy.

Maria knew now she should have built up more to this moment. She had moved things too fast for Evans. And it sparked his aggression off.

The guards had to intervene this time as he began to thrash in his chair. "Stop trying to make me fuckin' remember! Bastards! Arseholes! You want me to relive it?! You want me to relive what they fucking did to me?! Is that it?! You sadistic cow! All of you!"

Maria had to flinch back. It was pure rage, like an animal as he thrashed and snapped at the guards. It was shocking how quickly his mood changed. Evans was completely unstable. Even after receiving quite a hefty smack from one of them in an attempt to calm him down did nothing; Evans simply clamped down upon the other man's hand and bit as hard as he could. Drawing blood with ease with his teeth. Which only led to the two guards to become firmer with him, despite the fact he was snarling and screaming for them to stop touching him.

"I-I think that's enough for today." She told the guards as they attempted to take the young man out of his chair. But his sights was set upon Maria.

He wanted to harm her. That much was obvious, and it terrified Maria.

The Doctor couldn't help but take a step back as they finally managed to get him out of the chair, ripping him from the room before he could thrash out of their grasp and kill Maria.

She was in shock, slumping back down into her chair. Was this her job now? Will all the patient's be as aggressive as this? She was used to dealing with disturbed individuals, but nothing to this extent. Taking out his folder, she began to scribble down her notes, even though her hand was still shaking.

-.-.-

INTERVIEW NOTES:  
**Again, the patient was reluctant to talk. Refused to speak his mind about the Mophogenic engine, or his Dream State. Moved on to the events of his past.**

**This time, photos were introduced to stimulate the patient. Evans seems delighted, even excited, at the sight of the murders he committed. The idea that what he did was the correct course of action is still embedded deep in his mind. The act of killing seems natural to the patient.**

**The sexual abuse he was subject to at the hands of his older brother and friends is still troubling the patient. His response was severe aggression and rage. Had to be forcefully taken from the room. More Therapy is required if patient is to make any progress.**

**-.-.-**

Maria put the pen down, a sigh leaving her limps as she relaxed back in her chair. Despite the terrifying rage that came from Evans, she couldn't help but pity the young man. Many of the patients here had been subject to very brutal events in their past. Maria had no doubt in her mind she would come across others with similar back stories. Still, she wanted to help Evans get through this.

The doctor just hoped the other patients would not be as aggressive as Evans was.

Hell, the fact that she couldn't even speak to her family was stressing enough as it was. Otherwise, she was going to have to ask for a transfer.

Not that Maria would get one...

There was no leaving this place.

* * *

**Swish. Short therapy session was short. As per usual.**

**Evans isn't a talker :/ He's more of a physical person.**

**And a biter. Nomnom.**

**Also, because I can, I'm gonna start drawing a picture for each chapter. Sadly I cannot link the images here D:**

**Sad days. I'll figure something out so you guys can see**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**I'm having too much fun with this. **

**Expect more regular updates!**

**Enjoy!**

**Rated M for Violence, Language and Sexual Content**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Loosing it

Why?

_WHY?_

Why did they have to bring _him_ up?

Of all things to talk about, why _him_?

Stupid cow. They want me to remember. Want me to have it fresh in my mind, because they know it'll break me. Well fuck them! I refuse to break. Not again. Never will I lose control.

I don't care if Eddie can see me, as I sit hunched in the corner of the cell, clutching my head, trying to re-bury those images. Those feelings... those disgusting sensations. Eyes staring at me. Hands grabbing for me. Those bastards. Pigs. They belong in the ground, like the shit bags they are. Why should I feel sorry for what I did?

They made me suffer, for so many years. So I made them suffer.

What's wrong with that?

I just wished they lived long enough for me to feel more satisfied. Stupid bastards bled out too fast.

I can hear Eddie calling to me, but I ignore him. I cannot be bothered with that arse hole, whose eyes looked just like that bastard of a brother of mine. I can't deal with it. I want to kill him enough as it is. Maybe if he's stupid enough to get close to the bars, I can vent some of this frustration out. Eddie may look nothing like him, but plucking those eyes out would give me great satisfaction right now.

I actually contemplate this, especially when I sense the larger man approach. Of course, this naturally sends my aggression off. I hate people invading my space. This cell... this room.. it's my _territory_. He needs permission to come close, and I most certainly didn't give it to him. When I peer out from under my arm, there he is. Looming over me behind the bars. But his hands...

There on my side. In _my space_.

I couldn't care less he was larger then me. I'm on my feet, straight for him without hesitation. He didn't deserve a warning. He should know not to come to my side. Eddie clearly looks surprised at my actions, especially with my hands going straight for his face. For his eyes. My fingertips even manage to touch skin for a split second. So close. I'm so close to ripping those blues out...

Until he grabs me.

Huge hands wrap around my wrists, and his shocked expression turns to anger. "Do not. Touch me." He warns.

Well. That was the first thing we seem to have in common. We both don't like being touched.

He suddenly yanks my arms forward, slamming my face into the bars. It hurts; the cold metal biting into my flesh. But I do not give up. I thrash, I pull, anything to get him to let me go. I hate it. The way Eddie holds me. The way he holds my wrists.

Just like _he_ did.

"Let me go!" I snarl, that fear beginning to prick up again. And Eddie seems to sense it.

His grip only tightens. "Apologise." He speaks calmly. Too calmly.

"What for?! Just fucking let me go!"

He pulls again. I feel metal cutting into my cheek. "Apologise for touching me."

"What?" I reply with a growl, fists clenched in anger. When my fingertips brushed his face? Was that what he was talking about? Barely touched him!

"I'm not apologising! You fucki-"

_Smack._

He hits me against the bars again with ease. "Just apologise, and I'll let you go." He was still calm about this, despite that anger flashing in his eyes. It un-nerves me.

I still refuse.

Time passes. Ten, twenty minutes maybe? I'm exhausted from thrashing about to get away. But Eddie stands strong. He is patient; too patient. Especially when he wants something. Whatever he wants, Eddie gets in his eyes. The older man is determined to get me to apologise. I'm practically hanging by my arms now, too tired to fight back. But I refuse to say sorry. I won't give into Eddie. I refuse to.

But I know this isn't just about apologising to him. Eddie is making a point to me.

And it's painfully clear what he was saying with his actions.

_'You cannot intimidate me.'_

_'You cannot control me.'_

_'You cannot overpower me.'_

What makes it worse, is the fact I know this. Eddie makes it so clear to me. But still... I can't give in. If I give in, I'll lose myself. Just like back then. I can't go back. I have to stay in control. Have to stay on top.

"You won't make me."

"Evans."

It's clear by his tone of voice he doesn't care how I feel. Or why I'm so resistant towards this. Or the fact my face bloody hurts after being slammed into the bars so much. All he wants is for me to apologise. That's it.

"I'm not-"

"Evans."

"You bloody basta-"

"Evans."

He easily interrupts me, even pulling on my arms each time to silence me. There's only one word he expects me to say. Eddie is relentless when he wants something. It's almost terrifying. His patience and determination. Unlike me, I lack those. I don't know how to react to such a person. Every inch of my being wants me to keep fighting.

But in the end, what good will it even do? It's clear I could never harm this man.

_No! I can't think like that!_

It's true though...

"Sorry..." I find myself saying with downcast eyes. Fuck, I can't even make eye contact with him any more. Those eyes drive me insane. This is driving me insane. I just can't win.

His grip loosens, but he still keeps a hold.

_Let go._

"Sorry.."

_Get your hands off me!_

"...Sorry... I'm... sorry.."

_Just fucking let me go._

Finally, Eddie lets go. My arms flopped to my sides, feeling rather numb after being held up for so long. Despite being free, I don't move. My arms hurt, my face hurts, _I_ hurt. There's obvious bruising around my wrists; I didn't think he held that tightly. My face felt pretty bad too, but right now, it's my pride that I'm more concerned about.

I gave in to someone. Again. And to make things worse, it had been the same person both times. A man. A man I hated.

"Good manners go a long way." I can hear him speak in his normal calm tone. As if nothing just happened.

I want to snap at him. Like always. But I find myself lacking the energy to. After the struggle in the interview room, the fight with the guards and now this, I was exhausted, physically. I can hear Eddie move, moving down to be roughly eye level with me. "I didn't do that, did I?"

He must have been talking about my face. The guards had already done a small number on me, though they are more of a fan at punching my ribs and stomach then at my face. They know it bothers me more; I hate people touching me there. Pain is nothing to me. I've had worse. Far, far worse. And sometimes, even take great delight in it. I grew up with it so much, I taught myself to. To help escape from the pain.

Not that I allow anyone to know about that. "What do you think?" I reply, trying to muster up my usual aggressive tone. I wanted to make it clear to him I was still in control.

Eddie didn't see it that way obviously.

"I'm sorry." He spoke with that soft, caring voice. But his words lacked meaning. I knew he wasn't really sorry, and so did he, so why the hell did he feel the need to apologise in such a meaningless way? Did Eddie think that would make me feel better?

He may be able to manipulate others, but he wasn't going to with me.

Making me say please and sorry before didn't count. I only went along with it to get my own way. Not because he wanted me to. Of course.

"Whatever.." I growl, not caring any more. I managed to get him to let me go in the end, that's all that matters to me.

God, I can't be bothered with this any more. I'm too tired. Hell, even the bars I'm resting against feel strangely comfortable. Eddie is talking again, something about messing my face up, but I don't listen.

I just want to sleep.

To forget about this.

To forget about him.

But it seemed Eddie had other ideas. "I do hope you're not going to make a habit of trying to rip my eyes out every time I come close." A weak chuckle of amusement left him, causing me to look back up at the larger man. Eddie had that damned smile on his face again.

"It's not my fault.." I mutter, still rather pissed off.

"Like them that much do you?"

A snort of disgust leaves me. "Hardly. There's nothing about you I like."

That smug look of his was ever present. "Apart from my voice, right? On more then one occasion you have asked-"

"Ordered." I correct hastily.

He laughs again. "-Asked me to sing you to sleep."

Well... ok he had me there. But I wasn't about to admit to it. "No I don't. I just prefer your squawking over the silence."

"Squawking? You hurt me so." He replies in a sarcastic manner. "Why can't you just admit you enjoy my company?"

"Why do you care so much?" I find myself asking. Seriously, his attitude confused the hell out of me. One moment he's a complete arsehole to me, the next he turns into Prince Charming. Even though I'm just always a dick to him. What? That's how I am to everyone, no matter what.

He simply shrugs his shoulders. "We may be stuck down here together for a while, might as well be on good terms with one another, right?"

I'm not at all convinced. Though, if it got Eddie off my back... "Fine. I guess I could be less snappy. But there is no way in hell I'll ever _like_ you."

Eddie just smiles at me, as if he didn't believe a word I said. As if, somewhere in that mind of his, we are already the best of friends. As if I didn't even have a choice in the matter. Whether I liked it or not.

What a delusional man.

"That's more like it." He hummed, smiling from ear to ear, flashing those pearly whites of his.

Suddenly, I felt a weight on top of my head. Was... was he stroking my hair? I freeze, not knowing what to do. Why the hell was he touching me? But... it didn't hurt. If anything, it was actually.. pleasant? That's impossible! When someone touches me, it hurts. It's disgusting. It makes me want to wretch with disgust.

So why not this time?

Granted, this was the first time someone had petted me like this.. but still!

"You're smiling."

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"Just then... you were smiling." Eddie replied, pointing towards my lips.

Preposterous! I would never smile at such a thing. Eddie was probably making things up, just to get at me. "Stop lying." I huff, moving my head slightly to get away from his hand.

"Me? Lie?" He asked in a rather shocked manner. "I was brought up to never lie, I'll have you know."

"What? In your perfect family life? Everyone lies. It's human nature." I point out. Even though I had always told the truth when I was younger, my parents constantly accused me of lying. Especially when it came to my older brother. Who was just so perfect in their eyes. Bastards, the whole lot of them.

So now, I can't see the point in ever telling the truth. Why bother, when no one bloody listens?

Is he still stroking my hair? Damn, this guy needs to learn personal space etiquette.

"Why are you still touching me?"

He shrugs his shoulders again. "You have very soft hair. Besides, I'm not hearing you complain."

"Even if I did, I very much doubt it would stop you. Right?"

"You're not going to complain though." Eddie pointed out, fingers still stroking through my hair. Be it slightly rough. I doubt this man know how to be gentle. But still.. it feels kinda nice.

I sigh softly. "I guess I'll allow you to touch my hair for a little while."

The larger man scoffs. "_Allow me?_" He asks, obviously not buying it. "Please... you're enjoying it." He even lightly tugs on my hair, causing a small huff to leave my lips. Which makes his smile widen all the more.

I bare my teeth at this. "Don't push your luck, _luv_."

With that said, he finally moved his hand away. "Do you know what you remind me of?"

"Do I want to know?" I ask in return, narrowing my eyes at the older man.

"A dog."

I guess that's no surprise. With my attitude. As long as he doesn't call me the '_B_' word, it's all good. "Wow... you really know how to charm people, don't you."

"What can I say? I'm a people pleaser."

"So when are you going to start pleasing me?" I ask, before realising how that sounds. And judging by the look he was giving me, he took it that way as well. "Gross.. I don't mean like that."

"I should hope not." He replies. "Would be very..."

"Vulgar?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about it." I shiver at the mere thought. Disgusting. The idea of someone trying to _please_ me makes my skin crawl. I really don't want to think of such things right now, as I slowly get to my feet. "As fun as this is, I'm tired." Eddie doesn't protest as I flop down upon my bed, curling up in a ball. Hell, I'm so tired, I don't even require Eddie to help me relax this time.

A bonus if you ask me, as sleep slowly takes over.

God, I hope tomorrow goes better.

* * *

**Wheee. Another chapter done. This one was kinda longer then usual :V**

**I am being rather quick with these, because to tell you the truth, I'm eager to get to when the game starts. Because variant Evans is going to be so fun to write .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Will be a bit of time skipping. I think I've shown enough of Evan's personality. And I'm sure people are eager for the game events to happen! Because I am.**

**And yes, Park will appear later. Eddie has to have his special bride about, huehuehue.**

**Also, a reminder, my Outlast tumblr is up! You can find the link in my profile. **

**Rated M for Violence, Language and Sexual Content**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Hatred

Recreational time.

The patients here usually love it. Who wouldn't? For an hour or two a day, you get to do whatever you wanted. Well, as long as the guards agreed with your actions of course.

Most of the inmates would exercise. Maybe play some basketball, under the constant supervision of the guards. Like they were now, the usual little band huddled together upon the court with guards watching them like sadistic hawks.

Me?

_I hate free time._

Being around all these people. In a large area like this. I hate it. Would rather be back in my cell if I had to be honest.

And so, as per usual, I was under my table. The guards had long since stopped trying to get me out. They simply left me be. If I wanted to waste my free time doing the same thing I did in my cell, it was no skin off their nose. Well, at least I was getting some fresh air out here. Though, as of recently, I've been getting an unwanted visitor.

Eddie.

Soon enough, I saw those large legs by my table, before he took a seat. "Hiding again I see, Evans."

"I'm not hiding." I huff, pulling my legs closer to my chest. Considering Eddie was so close right now, I wanted to move away. Not that there was a lot of room under here for me to do that. "I just don't want to be around these... freaks."

I hear him chuckle at this. "They probably feel the same way about you."

"Shut up."

Though he's probably right. The others always avoid me now, due to my aggression. Good, I don't want them coming near me. Disgusting people. Especially that Frank fellow, though I hadn't seen him around all that much. Must be in solitary confinement again. "You won't make friends acting like that, you know."

"You can talk." I reply. Considering Eddie didn't exactly make friends either.

"I don't need to, when I have you."

"You don't _**have**_ me."

"Mhmm."

It really bugged me. Over the course of the few weeks we have been stuck together, Eddie has been regarding me as a 'best friend' of sorts. Not because we were so great together, or that we liked each other (Trust me, we don't), but that was apparently a 'dogs' meaning in life. I think he was starting to take this whole dog thing a bit too seriously. It was amusing at first, but now..?

Was quite shocking how delusional Eddie was. As if he was coming up with this fantasy world in his head, then making it into his reality. It was... odd. To say the least. And it had only been getting worse over time.

I could hear the sound of scribbling above me. Drawing again?

Don't know why Eddie bothers; the guards don't let him keep the pictures. But there he was, scribbling away. Probably designing more clothes. Seemed to be a hobby of his.

Why is beyond me. What was so fun about designing?

Eddie was humming softly to himself as he worked. The same song, over and over again. I was starting to think it was the only song he actually knew. Considering his age, I would have thought he'd have plenty under his belt. I guess it doesn't matter; it wasn't a bad song to be honest.

"What are you drawing today?"

"Hmm?" He asks, pausing his work. "If you come out from under there, you'll be able to see."

I pout at this. "Why don't you just tell me?"

I really don't want to come out until it was time to head back to my cell.

"It's better for you to see for yourself."

Eddie just wanted to be a pain in my backside. I look around, trying to find a good way to peak over the top. Though Eddie was taking up as much room as he could it seemed, and I had the fence right behind me, limiting my options. He liked to push his luck; taking up as much of my personal space as he could. Usually I would lash out at someone doing such a thing, but, there's no point with Eddie.

He could easily take me down if he wanted to. Damn his size.

Finally, I peak my head out from under the table. Whilst staying as far away from the other man as I could. Seemed he was designing a dress of some kind. A wedding one perhaps? "You know... it's weird planning a wedding when you don't even have a fiancée." I point out, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It doesn't hurt to be fully prepared." He replies with a smile.

Even after all this time here, Eddie hasn't given up on his perfect dream. Really. Had it not sunk in yet that he would never have a family? That he would never find his perfect wife, or have those beautiful children he had his heart set on. Makes me feel kind of bad for Eddie.

Until I remember the fact that I _hate_ him.

Soon I'm back under my table. "What about you then? Gonna design yourself something to wear?" I might as well humour him. Keeps Eddie in high spirits.

"Oh. I'll be wearing something simple. But dashing of course. Have to look good for my bride don't I." He replied, going back to his drawing. "But her? Well, she has to have the most beautiful dress imaginable! And I intend to make it for her." He pauses for a few seconds. "Elegant, flattering. Yet respectable, of course." This carried on for some time, him describing what the perfect dress would be. Including some technical terms I had no idea what they were. Probably tailor lingo or something.

"Who are you talking to, Mr Gluskin?"

A new voice spoke up. A female one. Ah, Maria Night if I'm not mistaken. Every so often she would come out, observe the patients during recreational time. With a guard always by her side. From behind the safety of the chain link fence of course; couldn't exactly roam inside with all these crazies, right? She obviously hasn't noticed me under the table yet. Good. Talking to her will not be the highlight of my day.

"Ah! Miss Night." I hear Eddie reply, sounding rather happy to see a woman. Well of course. "No no, I'm talking to Evans."

"Mr Evans?" She asks in confusion, probably rather shocked to hear I'm talking to anyone, let a lone a domineering man like Eddie. Did I just call him domineering? Urg, I need to choose my words better..

I stay silent; I don't want to talk to her. Cow. She keeps trying to make me talk about my brother. But soon, I see her face appear behind the fence as she crouches down to look under the table. "Oh, hello Mr Evans. I didn't see you down there..." She paused, realising something. "I didn't know you and Mr Gluskin were so close."

"We're not!" I snap in defence, not realising I was practically against the other man's legs, leaning away from the woman.

I hear Eddie laugh softly. "Oh, don't mind him. He gets awfully defensive." His hand reaches down under the table to rest upon my head, ruffling my hair roughly. Even pushing my head forward slightly and away from him; considering I had touched his legs without permission. Really have to watch myself better around him. Which only elicits a growl from me. "All bark and no bite these days, aren't you."

Apparently this seems to agree with Maria. "It's nice to see you two getting along so well."

"We're not!" Again I snap, though this time I feel Eddie's foot dig into my side rather harshly.

"Now now, Evans." He warns me. "That's not a very polite way to speak to a young lady."

Maria waves her hands at him. "It's quite all right, Mr Gluskin.."

"Please, call me Eddie." He replied with a smile of his. Now he was pulling all his charms out. "Don't worry, he won't be talking to you like that again, will you Evans?"

God, I wanted to rip that smile off his face right now. The cheek! Telling me off like that, in front of Maria. He's just trying to get into her good books no doubt. Even though he has no chance with the Doctor. "Of course not.."

Maria seemed quite surprised. Before opening the folder in her hand and writing something down. She better not be writing something about me. The idea that Maria might be caused another small growl to leave my lips. Though it instantly stopped as Eddie dug his foot into my side again. Seemed he really didn't like me being so aggressive towards the Doctor.

"I cannot understand why he's being so impolite towards such a beautiful lady like yourself." Eddie sighed, still roughly patting the top of my head under the table.

"You flatter me so." She replied, smiling still. Though I can see that look in her eyes. She's cautious of Eddie. Why though is unknown to me. Then again, I know very little about the man behind me. I've long since stopped believing his stories of his past. they almost sound like some kind of TV show or something. But Eddie was apparently oblivious to Maria's concerns.

"I'm serious! You are indeed the loveliest girl within these walls, _darling_."

She's the only girl though. "Urg..." I want to throw up at all this lovey-dovey business. Wait, did he just call her darling? Since when did that cow get a nice pet name? I shouldn't be caring anyway, now that I think about it.

He looks down at me. "There's nothing wrong with complimenting someone, Evans. You could learn something from this, you know."

I frown, bending my head back slightly to look up at him. "I don't need to compliment anyone, thanks."

"You'll never find someone with that attitude."

"Don't want anyone."

Maria seems to chuckle softly as she listens to us. "I must be going now." She ignored the disapproving noise coming from Eddie. "I have other people to see, I'm afraid. But it was lovely talking to you both." With that said, she and her guard escort were gone, leaving Eddie sighing softly to himself.

"Wow... flirting much, _luv_?"

Eddie hummed softly, hand still resting upon my head. "Flirting?" He questioned. "Was I really?"

"It was pretty obvious." I reply with a huff.

He chuckles at this. "Oh I'm sorry. I hope I didn't make you jealous.."

You what? This pisses me off quite a bit actually. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh don't worry, I'd still give you all the attention you could ever need."

"Get stuffed, Eddie. What makes you think I even want your attention?"

His hand went straight back to stroking my hair. "Because you never complain when you get it now." He pointed out.

Damn. He was bloody right.

"Heh. You're the one who can't keep his hands off me. I swear you enjoy it more then me." I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest. Well that much was true anyway; bastard kept stroking my hair every chance he got.

"I would prefer to stroke a lovely young ladies hair, but, you'll have to do."

"Like Maria, huh?" I tease, feeling his hand tense ever so slightly in my hair. Whether that was due to anger or happiness, I wasn't sure. Though I would soon find out. Luckily, mentioning Maria seemed to spark something in Eddie.

"Ahh! Yes.. Maria. Beautiful black hair and soft green eyes. She'd have perfect children..."

Eddie seemed more interested in the potential children then actually Maria. He seems to be in a world of his own now, and as I look back up at him, I could see he was obviously enjoying the thoughts in his head. "_Luv_, calm down. You're in public." I tell the older man, though he seems blissfully unaware of me right now.

He really was odd...

* * *

**Hmmmm, maybe one or two more chapters until the game starts I think. This is kinda building up to the kind of relationship ( If you can even call it that :/ ) they have during the events of the game.**

**It'll all make sense soon, I promise!**

**And no, there will be no romance between Eddie and Maria. Cause... I just cannot see it ever happening :V**


End file.
